Cellular networks have been designed and implemented with the intent of servicing terrestrial based customers. Cellular communication towers (“nodes”) are located and spaced to provide the necessary coverage taking into account terrain characteristics such as blockage due to hills and other obstructions. In urban centers, where high rise buildings are prevalent, nodes can be located to provide the coverage for cellular customers located in the upper floors. Distributed Antenna Systems (DAS) infrastructure is also installed in many high-rise buildings to re-distribute cellular signals for use indoors. Prior to installing a cellular network, electromagnetic (EM) simulations can be performed to determine cellular antenna system characteristics and to verify proper cell signal coverage in the intended region. The recent increase of drone usage and other systems capable of variable altitudes provide a new challenge for cellular network operators with regard to interference mitigation between the drone and/or other systems with variable altitude and terrestrial users as well as drones and adjacent nodes.